Forgive Me
by marusu-kun
Summary: Ike is preparing a surprise for Marth, but Marth has gotten upset and angry. Marth thinks Ike is through with their relationship but Ike is just trying to keep the surprise a complete secret. So, will Marth forgive Ike or will they break up? Read to find out. (A/N: Sorry if the summary sucked. I'm not good at writing them XD)
1. Chapter 1

_**Forgive Me**_

_**Written by: marusu-kun**_

_**Dedicated to: All those hard times in relationships when you just want to die.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just own the story.**_

_**Warning: Contains YAOI. Don't read this if you do not like YAOI**_

_**Marth's POV~**_

I'm tired of it. I'm tired of all these excuses. It bothers me greatly. Ike hasn't even talked to me this whole week, and tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I feel as if he's through with our relationship. It hurts my already weakened heart and soul; my darkened heart and soul. Ike is the only one that found the key to my emotions that left me long ago. He's that special persona who cared about me when I first joined SSBB. I always thought that emotions only made you weaker (especially when your father whips and punishes you for any emotion on your face). _'Oh… those days when my father would lock me up in my room, not allowing me to escape.' _I thought to myself as I silently made my way downstairs into the training room. I had polished Falchion, my sword, while I was alone in my very spotless room (I hadn't slept or used my room because I usually sleep with Ike). I sighed quietly as I entered the training room, all my emotions were swept from my face. I stepped up to a Mr. Sandbag and unsheathed my sword, preparing to go through a quick run through of my attacks. Immediately I began, timing myself to be sure I knew how fast I could perform all my moves. When I finished, I had counted 10 seconds; beating my old record of 15. I was panting as I sheathed my sword, exhausted. I didn't realize that someone was watching me before I heard some soft clapping behind me. I immediately turned around and saw it was Ike, clapping for me.

"Well hello Ike. It's a pleasure seeing you here," my tone was laced with anger and sarcasm, I really wasn't in the best mood seeing him.

He stopped clapping and made a slight nod, "Hello… I'm really sorry Marth. But I'm truly not making any excuses… I really am busy… I-"

I cut him off, "This is what you said this whole week! You kept saying 'I'm busy' or 'I have to go work on something' and when I come by your room; I hear you chatting with someone on the phone! So whoever you are calling must be much more important than me if you can't even talk to me when you say you are busy!" I was enraged, _'How could he do this to me?!' _With a sigh I turned away from him and walked out of the training room, not wanting to be around him any longer.

_**Ike's POV~**_

I felt really guilty, but I truly was busy. I have been preparing a surprise for Marth this whole week so that Valentine's Day would be completely perfect. But I just made him upset and angry, trying to keep the surprise a secret. _'I really hope Marth will forgive me once I show him what I've planned' _I thought to myself with a glimmer of hope. I really don't want Marth to break up with me… especially when I'm thinking of proposing to him… Please, just bear with me a little while longer my love…

_**Marth's POV~**_

I stormed off into my room, not wanting to talk to Ike at all. He was the problem… my problem… I looked at the clock in my room, it was 8:30 PM; time for me to just chill and possibly fall asleep. But first, I showered; to make sure I didn't smell of sweat from my previous timed workout (and to also not smell like Ike). When I finished showering, I dressed in a plain black hoodie and some grey sweats (with knee-high socks that were colored white). I lay down on my bed, deciding to stare up at the ceiling.

I murmured to myself, "Today is my first night alone, and tomorrow will possibly be my second. Happy Valentine's Eve to me…" With that I fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of last year's Valentine's Day.

***Marth's Dream***

It was a week after I came to SSBB, and it was Valentine's Day. I figured that everyone had a Valentine besides me. So I sighed and went outside and found Ike sitting in a patch of flowers, staring at the sky. _'Ike is alone..? But… I thought he would have a Valentine because he is quite handsome around the ladies…' _I thought to myself as I made my way to him, sitting beside him.

I spoke up to get his attention, "Hey Ike… How are you? Where's your Valentine?" He looked at me and I noticed he was holding a bouquet of red roses.

He answered sofly, a smile spreading across his face, "I'm wonderful… And about my Valentine…" He stared into my eyes, "Will you be my Valentine? I know it's crazy and all especially because we are both men… but, when I first saw you, met you, and heard your beautiful voice… I fell hopelessly in love with you… Not the person that was on the outside; the emotionless one, but the sweet and loving one that was hiding. The one that smiled and laughed, the one that cried with joy… that is you… you only Marth. And I know that if you accept, you could cherish in joys once again. And your past could be long forgotten. But I will not argue if you say no. I will just keep you as a close friend of mine." I could feel my face heat up, and I knew I was blushing.

I nodded and said, "Of course I'll be your Valentine! To tell you the truth, I acted as if I hated you when I met you so you wouldn't think I was weak…" He laughed and that and his smile grew bigger. He pulled me in for a hug, and of course I hugged him back.

He whispered in my ear, "Thank you… And one last thing; I love you…"

I murmured back happily, "I love you too."

***The End of Marth's Dream***

_**~A/N: Thank you to all those who read this (the first chapter). Please review and I'll be writing the next part! I'll try to make sure I post it as soon as I can so keep tuned!~**_


	2. Forgive Me: Chapter 2

_**Forgive Me: Chapter 2**_

_**Marth's POV~**_

I awoke to the calls of the morning birds, chirping their tunes. I found it quite soothing, as if those birds did not want me to awaken just yet. It was as if those birds did not want me to go through this day; Valentine's Day. I sighed and sat up, sliding down from my bed and to my closet. I didn't want to wear my usual attire and by 8:00 PM (the time of the Valentine's Day party) Master Hand wanted the smashers to wear formal or party-like outfits. So for now, I just decided to put on a black long-sleeved skin tight shirt and some blue skinny jeans. I walked over to my door and slipped on some boot-like converse (colored grey) and headed out my room. I looked down the hallway I was standing in and saw that no one was there, so I headed down to where the party was going to be held. Peach was helping Master Hand decide and put up all the decorations early because it was already 11 am.

Peach saw me and smiled her crazy smile, "Oh hi Marth! You're up early! Everyone else is still fast asleep! They're all planning to sleep in until 3!" Her tone proved that indeed she was excited and hyped up for the party tonight.

I smiled but only slightly, "Oh really? Well that's pretty late. I can tell you're excited for tonight. What did Mario plan for you this year?"

She came over to me and laughed, "Of course I'm excited! Mario said he was planning to do a homemade candle-lit dinner for me! Last year was a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom and boy, were those toads messing everything up!" I had to laugh a little at that.

Then she asked the question I didn't want to hear, "How about you? What did Ike plan for you this year?"

I looked away, glum, "I don't even know if he did plan anything for me this year. All he keeps telling me is that he's busy and that he's working on something."

"Oh… Well that's a bummer… I hope he does have something planned or I will go and kick his ass otherwise!" she said and I smiled. Peach always seemed to try having my back when I'm down. Of course I thanked her and made my way outside to enjoy some sunshine. There was a warm breeze blowing across the outside land and greenery, making the flowers and leaves sway softly. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, making everything seem bright and happy. I breathed in the fresh air, feeling it feel my lungs. The great outdoors made it seem like today was going to be an amazing day, but I still have to wait until 8 PM. _'Eight more hours to go…' _I sighed to myself and decided to head back to my room to chill and play on my laptop. I went on Skype and saw I had a message from Zelda, she was asking if I was alright. I typed back to her and said, of course I'm alright! She replied minutes later with a smiley and she logged off. I did as well. Then I decided to go on YouTube and look through all the videos that people posted about me and Ike. I had to inwardly giggle at how many Marth x Ike fans there were. So, I watched a few (and I mean like all of them) and realized I had cried and It was already 7:30 PM. I wiped my tears away and shut down my laptop, and then I stood from where I was sitting and walked over to my closet. I pulled out the outfit I was supposed to wear for coronation day, the day that never came for me. I swiftly put on the all white prince outfit, and headed out of my room. It was time for the party, but Peach suddenly appeared and dragged me back to my room.

She covered my mouth, not allowing me to speak, "Quiet Marth! I need to make you presentable for tonight!" She gave me a bag, "Your outfit is in this bag. Put it on quickly!" I nodded in understanding and went to my bathroom to change. One I put on the outfit; I saw it was a black hoodie with cat ears on the hood, some black shorts with a cat tail attached to it, and some black fuzzy boots. Black was one of my favorite colors but this outfit made me look all emo… I came out of the bathroom, wearing the outfit Peach gave me.

She gasped and smiled, "OH MY! THE OUTFIT LOOKS PERFECT ON YOU! You must wear this to the party, with the hood up."

I rolled my eyes and put the hood up, "Alright. I'll wear it." Her smile grew bigger.

"Alright then! Let's go to that party!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the party. The room where it was being held had a bunch of decorations colored red, white, and of course pink. There was a banner with the words 'Happy Valentine's Day!' hanging from the ceiling on the far wall, there were also a bunch of hearts dangling down on white beads from the ceiling everywhere. In the center of the room there was a table with a beautifully decorated cake that looked like it was for a wedding; and above it (hanging from the ceiling) was a giant shining disco ball, rotating slowly. I had to admit, the décor was amazing, and very Valentine's Day-like. Master Hand chose the right person to help him indeed. I looked around the room, searching for Ike. But I didn't see him.

Then I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear, "Looking for me, my kitten?" I jumped and turned around, and saw it was Ike; dressed in an all grey wolf-like outfit. He looked quite handsome in it… I had to smile at the nickname he called me.

"Of course I was, I missed you," I replied to him, "But you're done being busy, right?" Ike nodded, and I sighed in relief. Today may actually be a good day.

"So! I have some things planned for you today but let's stay at the party for an hour. Ok?" Ike asked me with that wonderful smile of his.

I answered, my smile grew wider, "Ok!" So we partied; we ate some cake, danced, and we said Happy Valentine's Day to everyone except for each other.

Ike spoke up to me, "Ok. Let's go Marth." I nodded and followed him outside; he led me through the path of the forest, into the clearing in the midst of the trees.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love," Ike finally said to me. I was shocked to see what was planned for me.

**~A/N: And that my friends, is chapter two! Sorry is quite short. And sorry for the wait! Please do review and I'll be writing chapter three!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forgive Me: Chapter 3**_

_**Marth's POV~**_

My eyes grew wide in shock and admiration. The surprise was beautifully coordinated, giving it an elegant composure. There was a pianist, playing 'Moonlight Sonata' while the sun drifted closer to setting. There was a table just in front of the pianist; decorated as a candle lit dinner, with one red candle in the center. The pond nearby was also decorated with floating lanterns that were set upon lily pads, each one had a water lily attached. There was a small boat, for two, attached to the shore of the pond; I figured Ike was going to take me out for a boat ride. It was magnificent.

I murmured quietly, "Wow… It's beautiful…"

He laughed very lightly, "That's not the end of it. Just you wait. Now let's go enjoy some dinner, shall we?" He walked over to a chair and pulled it out for me. I smiled, heading over to Ike and sitting down. He pushed in my chair and walked over to his, settling himself down. The food was covered by a silver dome-thing with a handle.

"You may lift your little cover," Ike announced to me, and so I did. On my plate was some sushi and little rice triangles with seaweed. On Ike's plate, he had a steak and some rice to go with it.

I had to ask him, "Did you make the food yourself..?" He nodded. I was so shocked. Everything was perfect. I looked at my wine glass and saw there was a clear liquid in it, so I tasted it and it was just water.

He smiled, "Sorry that the water looked like vodka."

"It's ok," I replied and we started eating our food. The pianist started playing 'Prelude in C Major'. When we were finished; we hopped into the boat and Ike rowed us out onto the still, calming water. By now the sun was setting. Ike stopped us in the middle of the pond, and looked at me.

"May I ask you something?" he asked me, and I nodded.

Then he said, "I know you may not forgive me… But I planned this for you… And I wanted to ask… if… uhm-…" I could tell he was nervous, and he blurted out, "Will you marry me?!" My eyes grew wide in shock, I wasn't expecting for him to ask me this.

I answered, "I forgive you… And… about your proposal… Of course I'll marry you! I love you!" I could feel my face heat up; this was all so new to me. He smiled and pulled a little box out of his pocket, and slid a engagement ring on my finger. I looked at it; it was simple gold band but it had a small Chinese dragon decorate its entire perimeter. Then, I looked at Ike and hugged him.

"I love it. It's amazing…" Ike looked at me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I was so happy. I've been needing Ike this whole entire week and I didn't want him to ever leave me. I loved him all too much to ever let him go. He was my life, my happiness, my love, and most importantly: my everything.

_**Prologue:**_

_**Marth's POV~**_

A week after Valentine's Day was our wedding. It was outdoors in the bright sunshine, with white roses decorating everything. Ike wore a suit, and I wore a nice dress to make it seem like a normal boy with girl marriage. Our wedding went smoothly and perfectly as planned. It was so exciting. Then Ike surprised me yet again. A week after our wedding; Ike held a coronation ceremony just for me (even though it wasn't official). And life has been going perfectly in harmony for days past and for days to come.

_**-The End-**_

**(A/N: I am really sorry that this final chapter was so short! Please forgive me! I'll be sure to try having longer chapters in my new fanfics! Also, don't forget about the request!: I need you all to either Private Message/Review a name for me to call you peeps!~ Please do review on how I did with this chapter and story! Thank you everyone! :D)**


End file.
